La Mien Temple
by Natsu no Hana
Summary: Brian and Justin returned from a special visit to La Mien Temple. Something important happened there, but they didn't realize it until they're back to Pittsburgh. No, it's a temple not a noodle.
1. Chapter 1

"…And she's just way too loud and obnoxious."

"Hmm." Justin nodded for about the hundredth time that morning. "So she's something like a mother to you only because you didn't have anyone better, and because you felt indebted."

"Yup, more or less. You remember she punched me that night when Vic died, don't you? Whatever I did so bad to deserve that? She never bothered apologizing to me after that, mind you. Surrogate mother my ass. She's only kind to me when she wanted something, or when I did something that benefits her."

"Hmmm."

"And don't let me start again on her son, Michael… He's never a real friend to me. He never did the right thing or did something to make me a better person. You know that even though I was already an adult I still needed others to straighten me up, but he never did that. He lusted over me for so long, it's pretty disgusting. I gave clear hints to him over and over again that he had zero chance, but do you think he noticed? Nope. He's always there, waiting for me to return his love and bugging me with his whining. And he whines all the time, people can go crazy listening to him. I did everything to help him for so many years, out of pity mind you, yet he still found it okay to say rude things to me after he finally found Ben to replace me with. Whatever Ben sees in him, I wonder. Not that Michael stopped lusting after me; you can still see it in his eyes that he still wants me."

"Hmmm."

"You've always been kind and gentle, never did anything wrong and say anything offending to him, yet he spouts cruel things at you whenever you're around. He never truly acknowledges you as the true love of my life! For so long he treated you like a trick, that I was just fucking you and nothing more. The nerve!"

"Especially since day one you've always tried to convince him and everybody else that I was indeed the love of your life, plus I never once enjoyed poking fun out of him." Justin muttered under his breath.

"Did you say something, Love?"

"No, Brian. I didn't. Go on, tell me more." Justin stood up, left the sofa and walked towards the bathroom, glancing back to let Brian know that he's still listening. Brian kept talking, louder this time, while Justin went inside the bathroom, opened the drug cabinet and took a small bottle out. He took out three pills from the bottle, but then changed his mind and took two more.

"…my son. You know Gus deserves to be loved completely. I love Gus so very much it's almost hard to breathe when I'm with him. I know you love him just as much. He shouldn't be raised by Lindsay who's obsessed with me and only had Gus to tie me to her forever, and/or by aggressive Melanie who always envies me and says those baseless cruel things about me. You know ever since Melanie has Jenny Rebecca she never really cares that much for Gus. Not that she ever really loved my son to begin with. And can you believe that Jenny Rebecca? Who in their right minds would think that a child from both Melanie and Michael would be a great idea? I don't want to be mean and all but she's basically a disaster, a little freak of nature."

"I see." Justin walked to the kitchen, took out a roller pin and started to grill the pills on the kitchen table, wondering why they're not capsules instead. Would have saved him the trouble. He took a clean glass and put the destroyed pills he collected with a spoon inside, and then poured guava juice harshly on top of it. He scrapped some remaining powder off the rolling pin and dumped it into the glass. Without bothering to stir the drink he returned to Brian with the glass.

"Here, drink it up. Don't leave a drop. Oh don't mind that white stuff, I think some of my dandruff fell on it."

"…"

"…I'm just kidding! God! It's nothing, just drink it. You must be thirsty."

Brian took the glass and started to take a big sip. He stopped after a short while and continued talking, still holding the now half-empty glass. "So anyway I think we should start a new life in New York. Or Paris, I'm sure you'll love Paris. You and me and Gus, we'll be the perfect family, and we'll leave these people who never really accept us for who we really are behind us, for good. Let them suffer for not having me as their money source."

"Hmmm. Tell me that thing about Michael again, I kinda love that part."

"Which one? That he's a short, whiny creature who doesn't know how to hold his eating utensils properly?"

Justin giggled. "Go on, finish your drink. Oh, what about Daphne?"

"You know I love her. She's cool. She can even live with us, since we're going to have a huge house. And your mom can stay with us, too. Also your sister. I'll pay for everything."

"You've always been so generous, Brian."

"Don't say that. Such compliment isn't necessary between soul mates. Justin, I'm so glad we can have this heart-to-heart talk. There's so much I wanted to tell you, but words just didn't come easy. But don't worry, from now on I will always let you know what I really think, what I really feel inside."

"Hmmm. Oh, you've finished it."

Brian nodded obediently, and put the empty glass on the table.

"Good." Justin huffed and reached for the phone. He dialed while Brian looked at him curiously. It took quite a while until it was answered.

"Michael? You're right, he's fucking possessed. Get here now, I've knocked him out."

Brian's already slumped down on the other side of the sofa; sleep forcefully overtook him.


	2. Chapter 2

Justin opened the door and saw Michael and Debbie outside, Michael with quite a lot of stuff on his hands.

"Sunshine. You're okay, right? Michael, put those things in the kitchen."

"I'm okay, Deb." Justin answered from Debbie's embrace while glaring at Michael, silently asking why the other guy brought Debbie there. He thought this whole thing might upset Debbie, things could get ugly and Debbie might not take things well with spirits and such.

"Ma was with me when you called. Couldn't escape her. Don't worry, you should know that she can handle anything even if we can't." Michael waltzed towards the kitchen. Justin closed the door after Debbie released him.

Debbie walked to where Brian was and once she got there she kneeled and watched Brian's sleeping face.

"You boys are thinking too much. Or reading too many comics, more likely. Probably he's just having a jet lag or something." She said almost absentmindedly while caressing Brian's cheek.

"Justin! What did you do to this table? It's ruined! Brian's going to kill you when he's back." Michael yelled from the kitchen.

Justin ignored him.

"Deb, he said you're too loud and obnoxious."

"What?! Asshole!" Debbie scolded the sleeping form. "…But Brian does think I'm loud, everybody does. And I can be really obnoxious, all the time."

"He might think and say so, Deb, but with love, not with hatred. Never without love."

Debbie turned to look at Justin, stood up and pinched Justin's cheek gently. "Aren't you the sweetest thing. Oh well, I'm going to take care of the food. Michael won't know what to do with them."

For a few seconds Justin heard the two argued about the food, then shortly after that he heard Michael walked away from the kitchen. Michael never won such argument with Debbie.

"So? What finally convinced you that he's lost some huge screws?" Michael asked right away.

"He woke up really early this morning, for one, and then he started to have a long heart-to-heart talk even before coffee, and spouted complete nonsense about his family. Our family."

"Yeah. He really gave me chills last night."

"But this thing, whatever or whoever possessing him has great taste. He hates most of our family but he looooves me."

Michael swatted the back of Justin's head.

"Michael. How many times do I have to tell you? I've had a serious brain injury; you can't just hit me on the head!"

"...Aren't all brain injuries serious?"

"..."

"…Sorry. I really forgot. Won't do that again."

"You'd better." Justin pouted for a while and then giggled. "This spirit or whatever is also kinda funny. He really hates how you hold your spoon and fork. Like, really really hates it. That cracked me up."

"Uhm, how exactly do I hold my spoon?"

"Like a five years old." Justin whispered only loud enough for Michael to hear. The last thing he would want is to offend Debbie. She's Michael's mother after all.

Michael seemed to ponder over this. Then softly said, "I didn't know he minds about that."

Justin rolled his eyes. "He doesn't. Brian doesn't, Michael. I'm pretty sure he thinks it's adorable."

"Really?" Michael practically shone.

"Yes. …Jesus, you're so easy!" But Justin's smile was wide. He plopped down on the sofa across Brian, and Michael followed suit.

Justin rubbed his face with his left palm wearily. "I never thought an innocent visit to La Mien Temple could be this disastrous. It's not like we fucked there or anything…"

"La Mien? Are you sure that's the name? Isn't that a noodle?"

"Yes I'm sure, Michael. The fuck you know about China anyway?"

"Hey! I was the one who brought you to the Chinatown, remember?"

"Since when going to Chinatown equals to knowing anything about China? Besides, it was only a psychological problem, Brian didn't need the tea to be well again. Not at all."

"I see."

"Okay… Brian claimed that the strange tea had absolutely nothing to do with the return of his sexual prowess, but he made me brew that thing everyday until the last leaf, saying 'Mikey's lil heart would be wounded if we threw it away'."

"What bullshit. That's so Brian."

"Yeah." Justin rubbed his face again and continued,

"…He will have trouble dismissing foreign or non-scientific things after this. I think I can feel him, Michael. He was still there somewhere and he's pretty much pissed about the whole situation."

"He would be. You know he likes to have control over things. Now he's not even in any control of his own body, that must have annoyed the hell out of him. What exactly did you do to him? He looks dead. He's not dead, right?" Michael started to worry.

"Of course not. Just gave him a couple of sleeping pills. Well more than a couple, but he's kinda used to drugs so I thought it's better to be on the safe side."

"Oh, that's what you grilled with the rolling pin? You destroyed the table's surface. Couldn't you use a cutting board or something?"

"You want to hear about this La Mien Temple or not?"


End file.
